


Morning Paradise

by fanaticmia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, DOMESTIC BABIES, Domestic Fluff, Early morning fluff, Fluff, I am bad at tags, I wanted this so i wrote this, Its really just morning fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticmia/pseuds/fanaticmia
Summary: Alec is living at Magnus'. Just a little snippet of how their mornings are, sometimes, when they don't have demons to hunt and people to interrupt.Malec domestic fluff, early morning kisses and breakfast <3





	Morning Paradise

Magnus woke up as the sunlight pierced its way into the room through the gap in the curtains. He opened his eyes to find his gorgeous Shadowhunter laying beside him, all peaceful and relaxed. It was a rare sight, seeing Alexander like that, he thought to himself. He looked much younger and much more beautiful when he was relaxed and wasn’t carrying half the burdens of the world on his shoulders. He basked in the happiness of the moment and kept looking at Alec for several moments until he finally decided to get out of bed.

After cleaning up, Magnus put on his deep purple silk boxers, quietly made his way into the kitchen and kept a pot of coffee on the stove knowing that the first thing his Alexander wants in the morning is coffee. Even though he could anything and everything ready with a snap of his fingers, he wanted to make breakfast for Alec by himself. There was a certain domesticity and love in that gesture. Magnus would never leave a chance to show Alec how much he loved him. After thinking about it for a while, Magnus started making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. 

Alec woke up to the sound of utensils clanking in the kitchen. He groggily rubbed his eyes and turned around to see that the other side of the bed empty. A small smile crept on his face thinking that Magnus woke up before him and was probably making breakfast for him. He sat up and confirmed his suspicions. He could see Magnus standing against the counter and mixing something in bowl. He showered and padded into the kitchen with towel wrapped around his waist. Magnus’ loft had become home to him. It was more of a home than the institute ever was.

As he got closer and closer to Magnus, Alec admired how the boxers that Magnus was wearing clung to his hips outlining the delicious curves of his body. Oh, how Alec worshipped his perfect body. Magnus had the most smooth, caramel skin, perfectly toned abs and curves that made Alec feel all kinds of things. He could spend all day everyday mapping his lover’s body with his tongue and he wouldn’t get tired. The fact that Magnus was shirtless wasn’t helping at all. All Alec could do was gawk at his tanned back, concentrating on how the muscles moved beneath his skin and just wanting to bite and leave a mark there.

Magnus was on the last few pancakes when he heard footsteps approaching him and he couldn’t help the large grin that spread on his face, he knew that Alec was coming. What he didn’t know was the thoughts going inside Alec’s mind. Even then, who could blame Alec? One is bound to have such ideas when their lover is Magnus Bane. Magnus was about to flip the pancake when he felt strong arms encircling his waist and little droplets of water fell on his shoulder. Alec’s broad chest came in contact with his back and he felt tingles throughout his body. He could also feel that Alec was wearing nothing but a towel which was a huge turn on but he wasn’t going to say it. Well, maybe he was, he’d comtemplate on it a bit. Alec buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck and started peppering sloppy kisses along his shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of Magnus.

“Good morning to you too, darling.” Magnus said, chuckling lightly while dealing with the pancake and tilting his head to give Alec more access.

“Hmmm, you smell so amazing.” He paused a moment to say it and carried on with the kisses, which were no more sloppy.

“The pancakes are offended, darling. They smell good too.” Magnus grinned. Alec removed his face Magnus’ neck and took the pan from Magnus’ hand, setting it aside. He turned Magnus around with little to no effort. A small voice at the back of Magnus’ mind was shouting “IT’S JUST MORNING AND YOU ARE SO TURNED ON!!” but he thought with Alec, it’d be worth it.

He turned around to face Alec and put his arms around his neck to bring his closer. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus’ waist and closed the distance between them, their bodies flush together. Alec started planting small kisses on Magnus’ face randomly. His eyes, cheeks, nose and all the planes and curves of his face. He finally moved back and took a good look into Magnus’ eyes before diving straight for his luscious lips that were calling out to be taken.

The kiss was slow and sweet and filled with longing, love and desire. Magnus’ reached for Alec’s wet hair and tugged on them lightly, changing the angle of their mouths, trying to go deeper. Alec’s hands were roaming teasingly slow on his warlock’s back, caressing every inch of skin that came in contact with his hand, soon eliciting a small moan from Magnus’ lips. Alec grinned into their kiss. Moving his hands down to grip Magnus’ butt, he pulled him even closer, if that was possible. 

It wasn’t very often how Alec took control of their kiss, usually he let Magnus be the dominant one. As much as Magnus liked having his way with Alec, experiencing this dominant and more open side of Alec felt out of this world. Magnus forced himself out of that mind blowing haze Alec had put him in and tried taking control, just to see how Alec reacted to it. He slowly moved one hand down Alec’s back and slid his hand down the towel to cup Alec’s butt and tugged at his hair with more force with before, drawing out a small moan from Alec. Alec broke the kiss and looked into Magnus’ lust filled eyes, the lust mirroring in his eyes as well. He caught both of Magnus’ hands in his and pinned them to counter while dipping his head to suck on Magnus’ neck. Magnus couldn’t help the moans and groans that left his lips when Alec bit and nipped on his neck. He moved his mouth to a sensitive spot and sucked a bruise there and licked it slowly, evoking a pleasure filled cry from Magnus. The beautiful noises coming from Magnus ignited a fire inside Alec as he grinded his erection against Magnus’ hard one, causing them both to moan loudly.

Magnus tried to bring himself to senses. “Love, it’s –uhhh- it’s early morning. You had to leave for the Institute” He tried to reason with himself. Alec responded to that by detaching his lips from Magnus’ neck and pouting slightly as he looked at him. He grumbled something that sounded like ‘I wasn’t done’ and loosened his grip on Magnus’ hands. He gripped his butt again, lifting him onto the counter and stood between his legs. Magnus smiled a goofy smile and cupped Alec’s cheeks. “Your coffee is ready.” He said, with the same smile lingering on his face.

Hearing the word coffee, Alec’s eyes sparkled once again. “You made it?” He asked, excitement and love flowing in his words. Alec had once told Magnus that he didn’t like it when Magnus summoned coffee from somewhere without paying and apparently, Magnus kept note of that. Since then, whenever Alec was at Magnus’ place, Magnus made coffee himself. Even though it had been a lot of times now, Alec couldn’t get used to the fact that Magnus cared about how he felt, he changed his habit for Alec. It always made Alec’s heart flood with love for Magnus. 

“Of course I did, my love.” Moving closer to Alec, he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, both chuckling lightly. 

“I’ll go pour two cups for us.” He moved away from Magnus and took out two cups from the top shelves, one that said “Bi-fi” and the other was a simple one with a bow and arrow on it. He filled the cups and turned around, ready as ever to go back into Magnus’ embrace. Magnus, who was still on the counter, had readied a plate of pancakes, few topped with cream and strawberries and few topped with supple amounts of maple syrup. Taking a sip of his coffee, he moved closer to him and watched him as he devilishly popped a strawberry into his mouth. He gulped the strawberry and pouted at Alec. Alec smirked as he leaned in and bit Magnus’ lower lip and then pressed a soft kiss, moving back.

While sipped his coffee, Magnus cut a small piece of pancake, dipped it into the maple syrup and popped it into Alec’s mouth. They ate their breakfast, relishing the closeness and the intimacy between them. After Magnus had fed Alec more pancakes and bacon slices than he could count, Alec moved back, holding his hands up.

“You have the stomach of a sparrow, Alexander.” Magnus joked as he laughed seeing Alec move away from him when he tried to feed him another piece. 

“Is this some kind of a plot you are planning to make me fat and leave me, Mags? Because if it is, let me tell you, you are not getting rid of me so easily.” Alec said, snatching the plate away from Magnus’ hands and putting it away from him and walking up to him and locking his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“Oh my Alexander,” he said, laughing heartily. “I was just trying to feed you. And, even if you do get fat, it can’t possibly make me leave you. Nothing can, Alexander.” He said as leaned in to kiss Alec, deep and slow, his hands reaching into Alec’s hair again, which were dried by now.

Just like that, they spent another hour in each others arms, kissing, touching and enjoying their time together, until it was time for Alec to leave for the work and take the role of the Head of the Institute.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF, FLUFF, TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF  
> Was it any good? 
> 
> Also, I love to make friends with other Malec shippers, so come say Hi on twitter.  
> @malecxcoliver


End file.
